


You had me at 'meat tornado'.

by thistle_do_nicely



Series: Anthologicon [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is not impressed. Shaw wants to know why.</p><p>Brief fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me at 'meat tornado'.

“Stupid thing.” Root grumbled, slamming shut the laptop, crossing her arms in frustration.

Shaw stood in the doorway of the bedroom, unravelling her hair from her turban-style towel wrap and smirking at the grade-A hissy fit on display before her. She silently padded her way across the floor towards the sofa.

“What’s stupid?”

Root had clearly not heard Shaw approaching behind her and jumped out of her skin. Hand across her chest to highlight her fright she complained, “Jeez, Sameen, you don’t need to be ninja quiet in here you know.”

Shaw chuckled. She placed a hand on each of Root’s shoulder, leaned forward and said in Root’s good ear, “Uh, you know, you’re not getting out of it that easily.”

Root tilted her head to the side so she could see Shaw as she replied, “Out of what?”

“You know.” Shaw walked round to the front of the sofa. “What’s ‘stupid’?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

Shaw took the laptop off of Root’s lap and placed it on the workstation surface. She grabbed the wheeled chair from the workstation and spun it round to face Root.

“I have ways of making you talk.”  She sat down, leaned forward and placed her folded arms on the back of the chair. “You _know_ it.”

Staring down her opponent Root knew that Shaw wasn’t letting this one go.

“Ugh, fine. It’s just a stupid Buzzfeed quiz.” She shook her head. “It’s ‘ _Which Parks and Rec character are you?_ ’.”

“And.......?”

Root sighed. “And the stupid thing is wrong.”

“Why,” Shaw tried hard to suppress the smirk that threatened to take over her face, “who did it say you are?”

Root grimaced, shaking her head again before crossing her arms in frustration and inaudibly mumbling her answer.

“What?”

“I said, Jean-Ralphio.”

Shaw made a noise as she tried to stifle a laugh, sucking in her cheeks to prevent her laughing out loud.

“Ha-fucking-ha. It’s not funny – it’s clearly flawed. I bet I could fix the programming.”

“Yeah, I bet you could.” Shaw rested her chin on her arms, “But you’re wrong _and_ right, Root.”

This intrigued Root. She uncrossed her arm and tucked her hands under her legs, just above the knee. She tilted her head to the side as she asked, “How so?”

“Well first, it _is_ funny- woah” Shaw had to duck behind the back of the chair to dodge the cushion that was flung her way. “Second, you’re right it _is_ wrong. I know exactly which character you are.”

“Oh really?” Root’s look was sceptical to say the least.

“Yes really.” Shaw had placed her hands on the back of the chair again.

“Well go on, enlighten me. Who am I?”

Shaw pushed the chair forward using her feet to propel her until the sofa stopped her. Root had to shift her legs apart slightly to accommodate her.

Shaw smiled and looked Root in the eyes.

“Donna. You’re Donna. She’s strong, _very_ good at what she does and she’s loyal to those she cares about. She knows what she wants and she manipulates whoever she needs to in order to get it. And she is a flirt.” Shaw shrugged. “You’re Donna.”

Root sat still for a moment before slowly nodding.

“Ok, I can see that. Donna is cool. I’ll take that.” She leaned forward resting her albows on her knees and her chin on her hands. “So maybe _you_ should take the quiz.”

“No need. I know who I am.” Shaw was clearly confident.

“Oh yeah, so who’s that then?”

“Just stick a ‘tashe on me and call me Ron.”

“Figures. I thought you might be April but maybe Ron is a better fit.”

“Maybe?! Of course it is.  _I know what I’m about son_...”

Root laughed. Then frowned, as she looked back towards Shaw.  “Wait, it’s usually _me_ that’s good at reading people. How come you’re so good at this?”

“You _are_ good at reading people. _Real_ people. I just know the characters better.”

“But I’ve watched the show as much as you.”

“That’s true, but while I was watching the show, you were pretty much watching _me_ as much as the show.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed. What you didn’t think I noticed?”

“No, I just didn’t realise my attention was quite so, uh, divided.”

“Well, now the show is finished, we can do a re-watch from the beginning and you can concentrate properly.”

“Sounds good. But... can we skip the first season?”

“No we cannot.”  Root pouted. “However... maybe we can ‘multi-task’ while watching season one.” Shaw’s husky tone left Root in no doubt as to what she was insinuating and a wide smile spread across her face. Shaw then dead-panned, “Yeah, we can eat calzone while we watch.”

Root’s smile dropped. “Now who’s being the tease?” Shaw feigned an innocent look. “But if you make season one more exciting for me I will make you the best waffles you have ever eaten.”

That drew a smirk out of Shaw.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me when I was thinking about Root & Shaw arguing about which character they were most like from different TV shows. Since I love Parks and Rec this was the obvious choice. And Ron and Shaw are kindred spirits.


End file.
